


Come To Me When The Sun Rises

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: Was Bellamy Blake that insane to think it was actually THE Clarke Griffin in front of him after six years of thinking the woman was dead?A lot of people call him crazy, so he wouldn’t be surprised. But damnit, she’s alive.





	Come To Me When The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is a long one so enjoy xox

His family. His responsibility. 

The only family Bellamy Blake has ever had, was his little sister named Octavia. She was his last biological family member and she was living in a underground bunker with 1,199 more people for 6 years....without him. He personally hated the fact that she was alone, but then again. She isn't a little girl and she's aged now, but big brother duties has always been his speciality. 

Octavia was his number one priority now that Bellamy was back on earth. 6 years had passed, 2,203 days since radiation shook the entirety of the human race. His friends became his rock, that he desperately needed after the loss of Clarke. They were his family too now, and he would do anything to protect the people who didn't let him fall apart in an ironically gravity filled space. Literally. 

He should be with his sister right then, squeezing the life out of her small being and learning how she handled being Heda for so long. He should be with his people...the rest of his people. Bellamy should've been enjoying the sunlight dawning on his skin for the first time in years, and staying up all night because he can't stand the sight of moonlight anymore. 

But he's learned once again that prison cells weren't his best friend. His hands were painfully clasped behind his back with rope that was clawing at his skin. The others were just as annoyed, and struggling with their own restraints. 

It's been 5 days since they've been locked up. They were all so exhausted and anxious for the worst to happen, because all they wanted was to find their old friends and live. 

Echo was the most angered out of the seven, it was probably her grounder instincts kicking back in but she was the one doing the most damage to herself. Her wrists were raw and bright red, her hair was a frizz because of sweat and moving around so much. 

Bellamy was done with being upset, whenever the guards wanna let them go..they will let them go. He just hopes it isn't gonna be another Mount Weather incident with a lot of dead people. 

His mind was shutting down, his arms going numb with the constant tugging and lack of use. He cursed to himself when Raven moved behind him, which pulled on his ropes a bit more forcefully. 

"Sorry" she mumbles quietly to him, and Bellamy tilts his head almost as if she could see his obvious attitude. He shuts his eyes and wishes he would run his fingers through his hair, to shake off some of the dust from the ceiling or get his curls out of his eyes. 

"R-Remember when you guys came to save me at the lab? When you all came back for me and risked your own lives" Bellamy hears Raven speak with a raspiness to her voice, and he knew it was because the lack of water they've been getting. They told spacekru that they would get them whatever they needed, after they did their promised harmless interrogation but they never came. His blood ran hot everytime he thought about it, so he really tried keeping a clean mind. 

"How can we forget?" Murphy says, with a sarcastic tone that makes Emori snap at him. 

"It was nice of you to do and I've always appreciated that" she goes silent afterwards. 

Echo scuffs and replies " Is there any reason why you've decided to tell us this again?" The annoyance clearly evident in her voice. Raven and Echo weren't the closest over all these years, not at all. 

"I'm trying to lighten up the mood here, we can't die in here. We've spent too much time in space and I'm living the rest of my life down here, and I don't care who I have to kill for me and all of us to get that" Raven says harshly, her eyes bolded towards Echo. 

The room goes quiet, until Monty speaks up this time. 

"I agree with Raven...I'm tired of people kidnapping us" His voice was determined, the strength of his decisions finally coming through. Over the years, Monty has learned to not be afraid of what he feels or does. It's always been a burden for him since he's lost so many people. 

Harper wanted to try to reach and comfort him any way she can, but she couldn't and hates it. 

"I'm also tired of moonshine...like terribly sick of it" Emori adds with a small smile on her face, wanting to lighten the mood. 

Raven replies "So what's the plan?" and Bellamy's mind begins to race with the thoughts he doesn't have. He knows that she's talking to him with her voice echoing through his right ear for a couple seconds before he realizes. 

 

All sets of eyes turn to him and he takes a cautious gulp of whatever saliva is in his dry mouth and questions himself aloud. 

 

"You know how multiple brains work better than just one....so let's do this together" Bellamy nods and glances around the room to see if everyone agrees with him. 

 

Everyone did. 

 

________________________ 

The plan was supposed to be executed today. Bellamy was supposed to get the guard inside by distracting him...maybe pretending to be sick or needing something and then he would fight him off and sweep his leg to make him fall to the floor. They would've escaped that way. It was a good plan too...however they all blame Bellamy. 

It's his fault and he knows that, for sure. But he can't and won't let the newest prisioner be stuck in there by herself when they succeed. 

She was a little girl and he can't overthrow the willpower of his heart to leave her alone. Her name was Madi, from what he understood from her small sobs and anxiety radiating off her. She got thrown in here the night before, and she started shivering after a while. 

He felt so angry with the guards for not treating her better than himself, she was a kid and still got treated like some pest. He wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms until she didn't feel so bad anymore. 

Bellamy tried to talk to her, but she would only talk when the others weren't listening. Of course, they would be intrigued by the new girl..and he was too. Maybe she could live with them once they get settled with the people in the bunker, or whoever her family was. He could help her get back to them too. She reminded him too much of Octavia. 

"Madi...?" Bellamy asks softly, tapping his foot on her leg to talk to her again. 

She turns to him slowly and just lets her own eyes try to take in everything his face was showing her. Bellamy watched her with cautious eyes but understood that she needed to get comfortable with the man before she could admit anything. 

Something he would do. 

Bellamy lets a soft smile form on his dry lips, "I'm gonna get you out of here". 

"She's probably out there looking for me, maybe even locked up in here like I am" Madi says, a trail of guilt left behind with her last few words. She looked so sad, angry with herself. 

Bellamy was confused, who would she be talking about? The little girl wouldn't meet his gaze again, her head drowning her thoughts. 

"She?" His eyebrows crunched together, letting her know how curious he was yet still gentle enough to show he was there to listen to her.

Madi glanced up at him quickly, her eyes bolded and something seemed to have clicked in her head. 

The hair. 

The freckles. 

The smile. 

He's from Clarke's journal. 

"You don't know? You couldn't hear anyone?" Madi adds on quickly, her mind racing with the realization. 

"I really don't know who you're talking about" Bellamy turns serious, his full attention on the girl in front of him. His heart was racing fast, and aware of the beating of his chest being the only thing he could hear. 

He couldn't do much with his hands restrained behind him, painfully if he might add. He wasn't sure if it was his dehydration or a pounding headache he recovered from, but it was clouding his logic. He knew Clarke was dead, she must of died. Priamfaya was too powerful and she barely had time to run back to the lab, knowing because he waited for her. 

Madi adjusts herself, her back hitting the wall behind her and she just stays quiet. 

Bellamy went blank , "Madi...are you-" 

The conversation was cut short...he never got to finish. 

Bellamy's head snaps to the cell door, which happened to open on its own. It was weird, no one was around. 

Guards were gone. 

The creaking was loud. Almost as if, it was done automatically. 

He regretted pulling on his cuffs when he yelps out in pain, and everyone else jolts with attention. 

Raven looks just as confused, Emori and Murphy just sharing worried glances and Echo had that familiar glim to her eyes..relief. 

"What the hell is happening?" Harper says, obviously knowing of their clear escape. 

"We can't even leave" Murphy adds, as he shakes his cuffs so people could hear the rattling behind him. It was true, they were all still prisoners with no chance at escaping. 

With those words, sirens started to blast around the cells. It was loud with red flashes of light on the walls and the cell gates still stayed open. 

Bellamy could faintly hear screams from a few corridors down, that's when he knew this wasn't planned. 

Monty seemed to have read his mind and said abruptly "This isn't supposed to happen, only guards could open the doors with keys...none of them are here and there's obviously no keys in the lock right now" 

Bellamy didn't know what to do. The noise was getting a bit irritating and he wanted to make sure Madi was okay with it. Curse him and his heart for caring too much about kids...

"So why would someone do this?" Emori yells over to Monty, who's only a few feet away. 

He shakes his head and says " Either rescuing someone or rebellion" 

"That would help us" Bellamy adds on, nodding his head. 

Something was finally looking positive for them, Bellamy just hoped it would stay that way. 

 

"Do you think someone would be that generous to come and save us?" Raven says, a tired strain to her voice as she tries to raise it. 

"Someone's obviously here to save someone...I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping us along the way" Bellamy assures her. 

"Why aren't you guys panicking?" Madi yells over to Bellamy, and all he does is chuckle. 

"We've been through this so much..you really get used to it." He yells back, feeling content with the small nod of appreciation Madi shared back with him. 

 

Finally, he had something to distract himself from his conversation with Madi..what could of been said. 

The sirens weren't getting any less deafening. 

 

 

The screams were getting closer, and Bellamy and his friends weren't losing their minds just yet. They've been through so much worse, near death experiences and heartache. It's been about 10 minutes since the wailing first started, the prisoner corridor becoming hollow yet more people started becoming more vocal. 

Bellamy heard people yelling for a chance to escape, their arms flailing against the metal that echoed in the halls, and it gave him adrenaline. 

He could only imagine what was happening, a rebellion against Eliguis with everyone killing eachother or a determined person wanting their loved ones back. It reminded him of Arkadia. 

However, he really wished that whoever might save them would come a bit faster because he was growing tired of waiting. 

His hands were itching to be doing something, to come alive again. 

Bellamy felt his heart drop suddenly, when his gaze turns to Murphy and his face turns pale. 

Murphy's eyes were dead set on what was happening outside of the cell, being that he was the one closest to the opening and he could see so much more clearly being it was open now. 

Bellamy should've known that hope was a lost cause for him and that it's always been. No one was coming to save them and they were about to get killed to save the trouble. 

"Murphy...what's happening?" Bellamy yells cautiously, annoyed with the sirens now. 

Murphy only looks at Bellamy, and back at whoever was outside in the hallways, which only confused everyone because every head was turned to Murphy. 

"We're not alone" He says, glancing over at everyone now. A few smiles are spread around the cell, but Bellamy only feels relieved of the fact. They still would of a lot of work to do, to leave and hopefully not run into anyone else who might be alive. He hasn't seen a dead body in years, and he isn't so sure if he could handle so many being fresh. 

Bellamy hears fast footsteps, like someone was running towards them. 

They were only a few seconds away and some reason, his heartbeat wouldn't slow down. Something wasn't right...he felt it.

He sighs heavily, feeling a weight on his chest that couldn't be lifted. Murphy notices and shares a nod, yet he questions how he could be so sure of that person saving their asses. 

Why was he feeling so many emotions at once? 

The person appears in front of their open cell door, footsteps coming to a halt and with a gun in her left hand. 

Suddenly everything stopped for Bellamy. 

His body went stiff, his eyes wide with the sight of a blonde girl standing there with a frightened look on her face. He couldn't believe it, trying to convince himself that it was a dream. 

A dream that he'd tear himself up for even thinking of, that he'd hate himself for it. 

"Madi.." The woman says, a cry of the same relief he saw Echo make, and her focus finally surveys over everyone else in the room. The minute she recognizing Murphy, her gun drops to the floor with a thud. 

Her mouth agapes, a shocked expression formed on her face. The dim lighting justifying the tears brimming her eyes, and she runs inside the cell. 

She goes to Madi first, being that she was a main priority and Bellamy sees her caressing the younger girls face softly and taking a knife from her thigh holster and cutting the rope cuffs and freeing her. 

Bellamy feels his hands begin to tingle, he was the closest to her..and could recognize her blonde hair which was only shorter and pink now. 

Clarke Griffin was alive and crouched in front of him, saving the little girl for he had the same motives for. 

Clarke takes a long glance at everyone else in the room and decides to leave Bellamy for last. Her own heart was feeling like it was about to explode in her chest, her mind in shambles when she thinks of touching him again. 

"How was Space?" Clarke asks, her breath shakily as she begins to untie and smile at Emori. 

"How the hell are you alive?" Echo asks, breaking the awkward conversation. For that, everyone was glad because it was all a buzz in their minds as well. The suddenness was a surprise to all of them. 

Clarke is taken back by the question but she's been expecting it since it hit 5 years..and her friends didn't come down till the sixth. 

She tries to avoid the obvious stare from Bellamy, fighting every instinct in herself to run into his arms. 

"I got back to the lab with a cracked helmet, got really sick, and then I woke up a couple days later and now I've lived on earth for 6 years" Clarke finishes cutting Harper's restraints, feeling unstable when she makes her way towards Raven. 

Raven was glad to see Clarke, knowing their history from Finn to helping eachother put on a brave face. She shares a smile but feeling just as surprised when she's actually face to face with her old friend. However, feeling a bit guilty for making Bellamy leave her behind knowing that he would of waited until his death for her. She still feels bad, being a witness to his breakdowns up on the ark and how upset he'd been in the first couple years without her.

"I'm guessing that I successfully did the transmission from the satellite...it only took me all of the 10 minutes but it's worth it seeing you all again" Clarke adds on, her throat feeling hoarse and scratchy. 

Bellamy was next. 

The man who she's been waiting for to come back to her, the one person she trusted with all of her life, was back. 

"Space sucked, to answer your question"

Clarke knows someone was talking to her, it sounded like Murphy or Monty..but all she was looking at was Bellamy. Her ears were numb to all the sounds, losing herself in his bold eyes and how anxious he looked. 

"Earth sucked too for a while" Clarke locks eyes with Bellamy before moving to free his hands from his back. She was trying her best not to cry, she felt so happy seeing her friends again. 

She tugs on his ropes a bit noticing how his wrists had red marks and raw skin from rubbing against it. Clarke tries to ease her fingers around one of the rope ties to lessen the pain on his hands, and she finally cuts a straight line to free his hands. Her hands felt like they were on fire trying to touch his skin, it was surreal. Clarke's hands try to move away but she feels Bellamy grasp at them. It was a weak attempt but still enough to send sparks up her arm. 

"C-Clarke..you're actually alive?" Her head spins when Bellamy turns to look at her when she retracts away from him. 

They were both in shock now, knowing the other was alright and safe. 

"I'm breathing so yeah I am." 

"I'm so sorry-" He begins to say, his eyes creasing together almost as if he was gonna tear up, wanting to explain himself. 

Clarke cuts him off with a shake to her head and shares a sad smile with him and lets her fingers interlock with his and squeeze his hand. His grip on her hand was firm yet gentle, still trying to figure out if his mind is playing tricks. 

"Not right now, we need to get out first" She assures him, still feeling uneasy with his constant gaze at her. 

She stands up, helping whoever needed aid to stand on their legs for the first time in days. 

She hugs Madi fully now, wrapping both arms around her and shutting her eyes in gratitude. She really couldn't imagine anything happening to the girl, Madi has meant so much to Clarke that she may as well be her own daughter. 

"I told you not to go off like that..." Clarke warns, wrapping her arms tighter around her. 

Madi just hugs back just as tight and replies " I saw something in the woods, it was a bright light and I didn't notice that it belonged to a guard and they took me before I could yell for you" 

Clarke nods into her hair and accepts the apology, she was only 13 so she couldn't of known. She was just happy that nothing happened, plus it got her friends back in her life. 

The sirens finally stopped, so that must of meant that someone shut it down. 

"You did all this?" Clarke lets go of Madi when she hears Monty talk. 

"It wasn't hard really, luckily I had my rifle though cause when you're alone for a couple years, you get to teach yourself new things..like basic engineering" Clarke smiles towards Raven. 

"She's the most badass person I know" Madi adds on, nudging Clarke's side. She doesn't lose the determination on her face, but Clarke replies with a hand placed on Madi's shoulder. 

"We have to leave, I tried fending off some of the guards that came after me but it turns out that most people abandoned ship when I let the sirens go off" Clarke says, her eyes surveying over everyone in the room making sure they were on board with it. 

"How many dead?" Bellamy adds on, feeling strangely familiar with working together. He's still shocked but he can't let her being alive affect the decisions he's gonna make. Working with Clarke always established constant seriousness and he's adapted pretty quickly. Also, he was terrified of the girl disappearing into thin air because of how normal it felt to have her there with him. 

Her skin was still just as soft, and just as insane to have in his hands. 

"Not much, I only bought a round of bullets so I couldn't do much damage. I didn't wanna hurt them..I just wanted to find Madi" Clarke replies. 

She sees Bellamy nod to himself and forces herself to look away and focus on getting all of them out of harms way, her eyes land on Murphy when he's already walking out of the cell. 

"Where are we going?" He starts to ask as he picks up the gun that Clarke dropped earlier. 

"Let's see what entrances we could find and that aren't too far from here, I'm sure everyone else has escaped already and my camp is near so let's just go there" Everyone nods in agreement, feeling familiar with her leadership style. 

Clarke leads the way outside into the hallway and luckily Murphy hands her the gun. 

"I'm depending on you to get us out of here, so I don't wanna die today" Murphy says with a typical smirk to his face. Clarke adjusts the gun in her hand, her finger firm on the trigger in case anything did happen. She was a leader again and nothing was gonna stop her from being with her friends. 

She glances from left to right trying to figure out which way to go, but she figured that she should escape the same way she came in. 

Everyone follows beside Clarke, jogging at a similar pace just to keep the stamina up. They pass multiple empty corridors and push past doors, and they've finally reached the front doors. 

"This was the closest entrance we could find?" Emori says, stopping in her tracks with Murphy next to her. 

They were overlooking a distressed work place, with papers everywhere and a handful of people knocked out on the floor. Clarke lets her arm drop to the side, luckily she won't be needing it. 

It was quiet and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. 

Where did everyone go? 

"It's the way I came in, it was mostly unguarded and I only had to knock out a few people to get to the control panels. My guess is that it was an important meeting somewhere else?" Clarke tries to reason, arms crossed together. 

"Like the council?" Raven asks, her head tilting to the side in comparison. Her limp has slightly gotten better, maybe it was her body getting used to its defects. 

They were all doing pretty well with not complaining about how difficult it was to sit in a cell for five days. Because it most definitely was the hardest thing.

 

"If so, these people aren't much different from us" Clarke answers, walking over to the unconscious men on the floor. 

"Clarke-" Bellamy warns, feeling protective of the girl like the first time they met. He couldn't lose her again, when he just got her back.

"I'll be fine, they're knocked out. I just wanna make sure they aren't dead" She replies calmly, her eyes soft when she looks at Bellamy. 

Luckily, they weren't. 

The pulse was faint, but still there and that would mean that someone had to be really strong to knock them out and not kill them. 

Clarke wasn't the only person wanting to save her people today, and she was so glad for it. 

"Welcome home guys" Clarke says with a small smile towards her friends and gestures her hand to signal for them for follow her outside. 

People were surrounding the ship with most abandoning everything. 

Eliguis was filled with prisoners and now they were free. 

Free in the world that could harm all of them again in the future, but that seemed like the least of their problems as they were running around and reuniting with their loved ones. 

Clarke couldn't believe that her day really happened, that she got Madi back and also her friends. 

"Where's the camp?" Bellamy comes up and grabs Clarke's hand. 

She accepts it fully, letting his larger hand wrap around hers knowing he wouldn't disappear again. 

"Not far" She replies. 

"Let's get outta here" His eyes daze up to the sky, which was bright and dawning and he looks back down at Clarke who's squinting her eyes to stare at him. 

"I don't wanna let go, so are you sure you could keep up with me?" Clarke asks,  facing Bellamy. 

He scoffs, completely forgetting about the pain of being a prisoner and letting his mind drifting to the future with the girl he thought was dead. 

 

"I may be from Space, but I missed running around the forest with you, I think I'm ready" He faces her too, him having an advantage at being taller than her. 

Bellamy's heart pounds in his chest as she just smiles up at him. 

Murphy and the others call for them to start moving, and Clarke rolls her eyes and sighs. 

"I forgot how hard this whole leadership thing was" 

Bellamy sighs, knowing he’d have to pick up the pieces of the life he left behind, but it was good now. He also knew that he could never expect a happy ending, since Earth took it away once and would gladly do it again. 

He shook his head trying to shake off the thoughts threatening to ruin his mood, and grasped onto Clarke’s hand harder. 

She was real, too. 

“It’s always been hard for us, Clarke” 

She nods, looking up at Bellamy scrunched face from looking at the sun too long, her heart racing again with his eyes blaring in her direction. 

She forgot how beautiful his eyes looked. 

“We have eachother now, so it won’t be so bad for us.” 

“Together” Bellamy whispers, knowing no one else could hear what he said to the girl, but the intimacy of the situation was shouting at him to say it again. 

It was sudden, like every other conversation she’s had with Bellamy Blake about the real meaning of their relationship. 

She doesn’t want that anymore, she doesn’t want sudden confessions anymore. 

Its been six years, can they really go that step further? 

Clarke doesn’t think she’ll hold off that long before letting herself get lost in everything that makes Bellamy so great to her,  and finally kissing him. 

She doesn’t last long. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
